Technological Background
The object of the invention relates to a press apparatus having a double piston and alternating action.
It is adapted to exert an adjustable pressure on various products and more particularly grapes, to extract the juice without grinding the bunches, or stems and seeds.
Until the present time, grape presses have generally been utilized which include a helical screw shaft and a blocker so as to avoid having the grapes turn with the screw. However in these types of presses, the blocker, by rubbing on the helical screw, causes the grapes to be crushed with the grinding of the bunches and the seeds.